


may the stars hear you

by spinninglilies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninglilies/pseuds/spinninglilies
Summary: persis notices it first





	may the stars hear you

**Author's Note:**

> quick poem i wrote around a year ago about wishing on stars. enjoy !

here’s the thing about stars   
they aren’t that special   
they populate the midnight-blue sky    
with flickering lights   
like we populate the earth   
and the galaxy may be vast   
but it is all the stars have ever known   
will ever know   
until they inevitably fall and burn   
dying

( just like humans )

here’s the thing about humans   
they believe   
so fervently   
in gods who look past the spheres   
and notice    
their desperate prayers   
hopes for miracles beyond their power   
they believed that   
falling stars were human souls   
who hear their wishes 

( and maybe granted them )

sometimes    
the stars do hear   
doesn’t mean they can help   
stars aren’t magic   
so they only can watch   
and listen   
to the hopes directed at them   
the fears confessed   
not knowing that some   
may have the power

( to create miracles )

persis notices it first   
when gemma burns too brightly   
and falls for the first time   
in the history of stars   
a stars sees the face of another   
its face glows like the moon and smiles   
a fading smile   
as it plummets down into the sea   
and persis hears a human voice   
‘star light, star bright’

( have this wish I wish tonight )

it becomes an obsession   
finding faces in its companions as they    
die   
hearing voices, human voices as they plead    
to the skies   
they all want different things   
on the surface   
but persis learns to discern   
the note of longing, yearning   
for love, courage, wisdom

( and other material things )

eventually listening is not enough   
persis hears voices all the time   
wishes for    
victory, strength, cleverness   
until they blend together into a single pleading melody   
eventually seeing is not enough   
persis sees faces everywhere   
the face of any human   
who ever beseeched the heavens   
for anything

( everything )

persis wants to know   
why   
is this wish so important   
that they implore the heavens   
why    
do they trust that the stars will listen   
to their selfish desires   
why   
can they believe so faithfully   
that a new voice joins the endless chorus

( every time a star falls )   
  
and then persis feels itself burning   
and the fact that it feels   
is a miracle in itself   
because stars are not human   
not capable    
of any kind of emotion   
but as persis falls   
it knows why   
humans beseech the unmoved skies with their wishes   
it understands

( to be heard )

persis falls   
and its voice surrounds it   
this time a lament   
a grieving cry that shakes the soul   
and rattles the bones   
persis falls   
and sends its dying gift   
of hope and courage   
everything it found in the pleas of others   
it turns its face to the sea

( and watches its face smile )

**Author's Note:**

> constructive comments welcome !


End file.
